Scorpio Galaxy Chronicles Timeline
The History of the Scorpio Galaxy, within the Galactic Robot War continuity Legends * B.E: Before Event * P.W: Post Wave Events * Prehistory: The period of time before the war and known civilizations. ** Prior to the war, there were numerous small star empires, most if not all died out when the war started. ** The Ice Lords achieve Warp Drive: ** The Universal Unit becomes the main form of currency used in the galaxy. * 1 million to 500,000 years: First Galactic Robot War between Titans and lesser Titans of steel. ** The war changed to the Steel Titans fighting the Enemy whose primary force is the Gormin ** After the war drones left behind by the Titans eventually begin to go Rampant. As part of their self-preservation programs, to fight this, they eventually become sentient. Rampancy is still an issue to this day. *** Over time, they form different Mechanoid Civilizations. * 450,000 Years B.E: Mechanoid races begin to war with each other, many are wiped out. ** New Organic Civilizations begin to rise among them are the Vandorans. Many Star Empires rise and fall. *** The Basiks first achieve space flight and formed a star spanning empire, which collapsed under the weight of its own decadence and reckless use and treatment of A.I. This occurs several times. * 400,000~10,000 years B.E: The Warring Systems Era, many small space age races appear and wage war with each other, conquering lesser races. These races often fall to exhaustion of resources and energy * 450,000~ 6,000 B.E: The Vandorans nuke themselves no less than five times. During the sixth major civilization, they reach the Space Age and begin 'hunting' other nearby sentient races in ritual battles and wars. * 400,000 years B.E: The Chromiums form the Common Wealth, with nearby Mechanoid Races. It begins a long push of expansion, joining with other robot races and fighting the more militant variants. ** Life in the Common Wealth become monotonous as a Caste system is implemented. * 6,000 years B.E: The Cross System Empire rises out of the ashes of the age of war. Their progress is continually slowed by rebellions and wars of attrition * 5,500 years B.E: The Planetary Federation is born and continues to grow. It quickly becomes a rival to the Empire * 5,250 Years B.E: The Covenant forms gathering several race. ** 1000 years later the Engineers are exiled for an attempted take over. They are eventually replaced by the Scientists ** 3000 Years later, the Covenant collapses due to the greed and irresponsible actions of the Prophets * 5,000 Years B.E: After centuries of being harassed by the Vandorans, several neighboring Civilizations declare war on them ** The Vandoran Fleet and Attacking Fleet are devastated leaving behind the Vandoran Anomaly. Due to their personal hardiness, Several military members survive the WMD. They then returned home. ** While the Vandoran Fleet was destroyed, the allied races mount other ships and bombard the Vandoran planet. Despite the massive devastation, there are many civilians survivors. ** The military returned and picked up survivors and decide to go on the exodus ** The victorious races form the Galactic Pan Species Alliance and begin expanding outward and away from Vandora and the Mechanoid Zone * 4,000 B.E: The galactic powers take part in a series of small wars and conflicts as their borders being to encroach on each other. Majority of conflicts ended with the collapse of the Covenant. ** The Empire, Federation and Alliance, all move in to capture former Covenant territory, expanding theirs. The area becomes a region of political intrigue. * 2,000 Years B.E.: The Mechanoid Maxion Prime joins with the Last Titan Maxion. ** Later that year he discovers he visits Chromium and 'takes' the Chromium treasure from the Mechanoid Empyrion. Politician Megatronix declares him an enemy of the Commonwealth. ** Maxion discovers his people on his devastated homeworld, now in Mechanoid forms like his own. Using his expertise on the subject of Mechanoids he is soon seen as a savior by his people as he begins to solve many of their longstanding issues since their revival. The people have him made their leader with the office of Archon reduced to a figure head. ** The Chromium treasure is transformed into the Vandoricon Genesis Matrix, becoming a source of new Vandoricon Life. ** Using his new found political power, he begins a series of reforms for his society. To represent this change he renamed the Vandorans, Vandoricons. These changes are disliked by the Nobility/Warrior Class who are now a minority. ** The Predabot Rebellion occurs and is crushed. The remaining Predabots are exiled. This marks the end of official nobility. ** Megatronix turns the Commonwealth into the Chromium Empire. Many member states secede beginning a long civil war to recapture former territory. * 1,850 years B.E: The Alliance military attacks the young Vandoricon nation when they discover them. Their attack is repelled. Rather than seek vengeance, Maxion forces a non aggression pack, Afterwards tensions remain somewhat unfriendly between the two. ** Some time later, the Alliance and Senticon (Vandoricon military) work together to destroy the Predabots who were acting as Marauders in Alliance space. * 1, 450 years B.E.: The Great Mechanoid War effectively begins as the Chromiums begin to attack the Vandoricons and the Rodanians appear with their mobile planet, declaring their masters the 'Gods of all Mechanoids'. This adds a religious crusade to the conflict. During the end battle assistance is given from the Alliance who have come to rely on the Vandoricons for an important resource. The battle ends with the seeming destruction of all three mechanoid combatants. Rodania is destroyed, and it is now known that the Vandoricons left the galaxy in the aftermath. The only historic Mechanoid race to remain are the Linonians and they maintain peaceful relations with their organic neighbors. * After this, Cyberbot Civilization emerges, but are known as Chromiums by the larger galactic community and are expected to remain within the quarantined 'Mechanoid Zone'. * 1,000 years B.E.: Cyberbot society fragments into a civil war between them and the Destroids. The war ravages their world until it spreads to the stars. Both sides claim organic allies. * 250 Years B.E.: The Titans appear, purging any world with a Chromium presence * 5 Years B.E: Both sides submit to the Titan's Masters. The process of upgrading both sides into TechnoMorphs begins. Around this time Victorious Supreme, the leader of the Cyberbots, dies due to a 'mishap'. The Destroid leader is crowned the new Supreme and leader of the entire Chromium Race. ** The Cyberbot Zen suffers a brain injury, resulting in homicidal behavior to his fellow mechanoids, and declaration of his identity as Maxion Prime. He then escape and restores his original Vandoricon body. ** Maxion broadcasts a message to the wider galaxy stating the deal between the Chromiums and the Masters and their desire to conquer the rest of the galaxy. This causes the Organic Empires to turn against their former allies due to public outcry. Minor conflicts arise between Mechanoid and Organic forces. An interstellar alliance between the organic empires is made to destroy their foes but it ultimately turns into a sort of cold war with a few minor skirmishes. * The Event: The wave occurs and destroys every Cyberbot, Destroids and Titan in the galaxy. ** The Star Empire alliance dissolves into a peace treaty, however in the wake of the end of the Mechanoids and galactic wide recession from the prior war, the galaxy experts predict a major energy shortage across the galaxy. ** The Cross System Empire dissolves into Wild Space, a cluster free, unaligned or minor star kingdoms. ** Maxion makes a deal with the leaders of the Alliance and Federation to create a station which will ease their galaxies power supplies. *** He is met with distrust, especially as he uses his own resources to construct the station and holds limited access to it. *** As the galaxy starts to become desperate for energy, a cold war brews between the remaining Alliance and Federation over resources. They are held at bay by extortion by Maxion for access to his project. ** 10 P.W.: The station is completed. However to the shock and dissatisfaction of the organic leaders, the station was put under the control of The Ones, who acted as its guardians to make sure the organic races did not war. ** 50 P.W.: The Galaxy was finally restored to its prewar infrastructure and sufficient energy alternatives that the Ones and the Station left the galaxy. ** 250 P.W.: The Cube invasion occurs. ** 350 P.W.: The Federation and Alliance enter into a war that devastates much of the known galaxy. After this the galaxy is divided into smaller organizations and empires called the Era of Warring Systems. ** 1000~1,500 P.W.: The Quadrant of the galaxy has been taken over by the Galactic Imperium which has taken over the space left by the Alliance, Federation, Cross System Empire, Mechanoid Commonwealth and Convenant of Flames. Category:Concepts Category:Events Category:Maxion Series Category:SolZen321